A Paradise No More
by Neko-san Demon
Summary: The paradise that Kiba and everyone else found is being taken possesion of by the humans. Is this really paradise, is there more than one paradise, or is the only safe place for the wolves going to fall? Pls R&R!
1. The end of paradise: prologue

**A Paradise No More**

**Prologue**

**The End of Paradise**

_Even when you have found paradise, you_

_may have to keep looking for it_

_-Kiba: A Paradise No More_

It was a great day. The leaves on the trees were blooming as they always do in the never ending spring that occurs in the land known as paradise. One white wolf was spread out upon the fields of grass that grow wild and free. Another brown wolf with a collar slowly approached the white wolf. He usually doesn't have news to bring, but a friendly conversation. This wasn't the time for a conversation. He had brought urgent news. The white wolf slowly got to its feet and took the shape of a human. The Other wolf did the same.

'Kiba," said the brown wolf, who was now a person with a collar hanging around his neck. "I think we have a problem."

The person who was the brown wolf, who was named Hige, grabbed the person who was the white wolf, named Kiba, and took him to a part of the feild where they could see the edge of the forest. There, two other wolfs saw them coming and turned into humans. As wolves, one of them was brown as well. This one was named Toboe. The other one was black and named Tsume. They all stood there, watching the forest. Something smelled wrong to them. They scented something they haven't smelled in ages, danger. Also, they smelled another sent that hasn't touched their noses for a long time, humans. Then, the leaves on the trees rustled unnaturally. Something was in there. They looked up above the forest and saw something that hasn't been seen since the other wolves disappeared on the human infested planet. It was a giant flying machine and it was the very machine that wiped out millions of wolves and the natural environment on the human's world. Somehow, the humans had found them and were after them again.

"How did they get here?" Hige asked Kiba.

"I don't know but we have to leave," responded Kiba.

"We can't leave! We searched so hard for this!" said Tsume.

"Even when you find paradise, you may have to keep looking for it."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" asked Tsume.

"No time to explain! Get Cheza and let's go!"

So they ran away to look for the very thing they thought they had found. Maybe they found the only paradise, maybe there are others. Maybe this wasn't the true paradise at all. No matter what, this calm place was being turned into what they were running from in the beginning, and now, they must run form it again. The search for paradise continues on.


	2. Old enemies, new friends

**Chapter I**

**Old Enemies return, New friends come**

Kiba and his friends were trotting towards where they saw the people yesterday. Where a lush green forest once stood, now only ashes, dead, fallen trees, and flat land were found. This was the remains of the forest where the other wolves that followed them to paradise lived. It didn't look like any servived, but then, they noticed a patch of grey fur under fallen tree. The patch wiggled a little and they knew it was alive. They slowly aproched it. It crawled out of the little space the tree made. He stood up in front of them

"Who are you?" asked Kiba.

"I am Okami," replied the gray wolf.

"Kind of a bad idea to name a wolf the name wolf if you ask me." said Tsume.

"Whatever," said Okami.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Kiba.

"They're all dead," he replied.

"You want to come with us to another paradise?" asked Kiba.

"There is no other paradise."

"We won't know unless we try. If we didn't try to find this paradise, then we would still be suffering. If no one believed in the thing called paradise, then we wouldn't be here. We'd be dead, like those other wolves."

"I think you're wrong. We believed in one paradise, but this place is no longer scented with it. This place is no longer paradise. It's just a place now. I have no scent of paradise. This was the only paradise, and now it's gone."

"Okami, we should try. As long as we try, our pride will live. Pride is what separates us from the humans. If we stay here, we will die without pride. If we search for another paradise and die trying, we will at least die with pride."

Just then, they smelled the smell of danger once again. They looked at the sky and saw a flying machine that belonged to one of the nobles. Then, a peace of it came off and landed in front of them. A man came out of it.

"Darcia, what do you want?" said Kiba after turning into a wolf.

"We want the end of the wolves," said the man named Darcia.

He then turned into a wolf and said, "Let's go, now!" Then he turned to look at Okami and said, "Are you coming?"  
"Ok, I guess," Okami replied.

Then, everyone ran. As for Darcia, he didn't think the time was right. So he went to with the other nobles and later track them down. What will happen next? Only time and another chapter will tell.


End file.
